


It seemed like a good idea at the time

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Decisions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Colors from the melting candy bled into the gravy's gray as they mixed. It would be smart to let it cool, but the dead of night wasn't the time for intelligent decisions.





	It seemed like a good idea at the time

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr: "Imagine your icon eating gummy worms and gravy and crying about it right after."

When Aranea finally returned with the gravy bowl, Loqi was ready. The now empty package was off to the side, it's previous contents laid out on the plate in front of him. 

Aranea took one look at the plate of gummy worms and looked at Loqi with an arched brow.

"Do I want to know what this gravy is for?" 

"Thank you Aranea." 

She was the only person he knew that would make him gravy at midnight. Well Ardyn probably would... If he could make gravy. Loqi couldn't remember if the redhead could or not, but he did remember that Aranea made good gravy.

Rather than hand the gravy to him, Aranea reached over the small table and poured it over the candies. There was a smile on her lips and she didn't sound as tired as before. 

"This is one of your worse ideas." 

Loqi grinned up at her. 

Aranea straightened and crossed her arms. She was looking down at him with amusement and expectation, if Loqi was reading her expression right. She wanted to see how this went for him. 

Well, he'd show her. 

The first time he tried to pick up one of the gummy worms, he got his finger coated in gravy. Hot gravy. Loqi yelped as he jerked his hand back. Sticking his finger in his mouth did little to help; just transferring the heat from his finger to the inside of his mouth. Aranea's laughter made him frown. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"You might want this." 

Aranea held out a spoon and he gratefully grabbed it. 

"Why didn't you give this to me in the first place?" 

"I wanted to see if you were dumb enough to put your finger in hot gravy and melting candy." 

"You're cruel." 

This time went easier. The spoon easily scooped up part of the mess. That was the only word to describe what was on the plate now. Colors from the melting candy bled into the gravy's gray as they mixed. It would be smart to let it cool, but the dead of night wasn't the time for intelligent decisions. 

The taste. Was like nothing he'd ever had before. Chicken, pepper, sugar, artificial flavor, and disgusting all in one. And it went down like something covered in slime. Loqi forced it down and looked mournfully at first the food then Aranea. 

"Don't look at me. You wanted the disgusting mess, you're eating it without me." 

Loqi took a breath and scooped another spoonful. 

That one went down the same as the first, as did the one after that until the last disgusting spoonful of his latest mistake slid down his throat. 

Aranea's thumb rubbed his cheek, wiping at the tears Loqi hadn't quite noticed until then. 

Pushing her away didn't do any good. Neither did pressing his face into his own hands as the first sob broke through the silence. 

Loqi wasn't sure why he was crying. It could've been the late hour. Or this particular decision was truly terrible enough to bring him to tears. Maybe it was both. Early mornings were not the best time for thinking. 

"Come here." 

Aranea took a seat next to him and drew him close. 

They sat there for a while before Loqi finally pulled away and took a breath. 

"I'm going to bed. Thanks for putting up with me." 

He stood and retired to his own room without waiting for any kind of response. Once the door was closed behind him, Loqi didn't bother with changing and fell face-first into the bed.


End file.
